When is Too Late?
by sarahbear17
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel has long forgotten his dreams of being on the stage but when he transfers to a new school where he joins the drama club at a school where theater is actually considered cool, Kurt might start to remember those dreams after all. Being on stage with gorgeous, charming Blaine Anderson can't hurt either.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I feel a teansy bit guilty starting a new fic when I haven't finished my others, but I got the idea and simply could not contain it. I also have perfectly laid out in my head so my updates should (hopefully) but a little more consistent. Please, please, please tell me what you think!**

Kurt Hummel literally cannot remember a time when he did not dream of being on stage. If you were to ask his parents, however, they can pretty much pinpoint it to a moment when he was four years old. They went on a trip to New York City and saw a performance of _The Phantom of the Opera _on Broadway. Halfway through the show Kurt began tugging down on both his parents' sleeves.

"One day," he whispered, "_that's_ going to be me."

Of course, both his parents just smiled because what child didn't have a dream of becoming a performer? They simply assumed it would pass. But Kurt Hummel is nothing if not ambitious. From a very young age he had his mother taking him to see any kind of play or musical going on in town, limited as they may be in Lima, Ohio, and learning every song in every musical that he saw. After his mother passed away, for a short time his love for theater seemed to vanish. He became more introverted and stayed in his room basically all the time. After a few months, his father started to get concerned. But one day, as soon as it had happened, Kurt was back to his old self. His playbill collection began avidly growing again, and he started dragging his dad to all the shows as opposed to his mom. Burt was so relieved that he didn't even mind watching an endless number of musicals that he just didn't understand no matter how many times Kurt tried to explain them.

After those few months, Kurt's passion for Broadway never wavered. At least, that is, until he started high school. His freshman year, Kurt started getting bullied. He joined the least popular club in the school – glee. However, the glee club was a close-knit group, and he had a good support system. Everyone in the club was picked on, but they all looked out for each other. After the glee club lost their sectional competition in his senior year proving once and for all they were not a winning team, the club was disbanded. They attempted to all remain friends, but together they continued to be tormented. Without the love of glee holding them together, they all went their separate ways in the hopes of spending the rest of their high school careers blending in. Unfortunately, there was nothing about Kurt Hummel that blended in.

Kurt's high-pitched voice and over-the-top fashion sense made him stick out like a sore thumb, and the jocks loved nothing more than picking on the school queer. Without the rest of the glee club to pick on, Kurt's bullying got so much worse. They would thrown him in to dumpsters every morning and slam him into lockers every time they passed him in the halls. Kurt hadn't really had friends outside of glee, so now he was on his own. He began to withdraw back into himself and stopped doing the things he loved. He knew the things he loved only gave them more reason to taunt him. Eventually, Kurt's love for performing was buried so deep that it became a hidden side of himself that he didn't even let show when he was alone. The bullying finally got so bad that he was being beaten up almost everyday. He would come home with severe bruises all the time until his father had had enough. There was a job offer on the other side of Lima that Burt had been going to ignore, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity to give Kurt a fresh start. Kurt felt guilty that his father had to sell his shop for him, but Burt continued to assure him that it was for the both of them. They moved immediately. Now, Kurt was set to start at a brand new high school three months into his senior year, and he was a nervous wreck. Gone was the charismatic, brave performer replaced by the socially awkward boy who had no idea where his place was in the world.

"You doing alright, kiddo?" Burt asked him on the way to his new school.

"Just a little nervous," Kurt said with a forced smile. "But I'm excited to get a fresh start."

"Glad to here it, son. You're going to do great. All these kids will be fighting to have the great Kurt Hummel for a friend."

Kurt gave him another tight smile that he hoped looked genuine.

"Good luck today," he said as they pulled up in front of the school.

"You too. At your new job," he said awkwardly hopping out of the car.

The principal had given him a quick orientation over the weekend to get him ready for his first day since it was a mid semester transfer. Now he didn't have any of the easy stuff to worry about like where his classes were and if his teachers were nice and instead could focus on nothing but the fact that he knew no one and probably wouldn't make a single friend.

_Why did I let my dad talk me into wearing my normal clothes? I'm going to be a target day one._

Kurt easily found his locker that the principal had pointed out a few days before and unlocked it to place his bag inside and take out his history book. When he shut it there was an unfamiliar face staring at him.

"Kurt Hummel, countertenor," said an overconfident voice from a poorly dressed girl. It was a statement not a question.

"That would be me," Kurt replied.

Actually poorly dressed was an understatement. Kurt had to physically force himself not to cringe as he noticed her high socks when she stuck out her hand. "Rachel Berry," he shook her hand. "Student council vice president and co-president of the drama club."

"Lovely to meet you, Rachel Berry. How is it that you know who I am?"

"I make it my mission to keep track of all the talent in the area. It's necessary if I hope to receive an HST for the fourth consecutive year."

"What's an HS – "

"You were in your high school glee club for three years before it was disbanded, and even though you lost at sectionals this year my sources tell me that you were the most talented one on the team."

"Sources?"

"So, as the co president of the drama club it is my responsibility to make sure you join."

She seemed to be finished, so Kurt took this as his opportunity to get a word in. "You want me to join your drama club?" Suddenly he didn't know what else to say.

"Absolutely! We need all the talent we can get! Of course, you missed this years fall play, although, who even knows if you can act, but musical auditions are next month!"

"Uh…I don't know. I used to love that stuff, but lately I've been – "

"You can rediscover your love!"

"Listen, Rachel. I'm going to be frank with you here. Being in the glee club at my old school pretty much got me moved straight to the bottom of the food chain, and I don't really need more of that. I'd rather just get through the rest of my time here with my head down."

"Oh! Theater kids aren't losers if that's what you're thinking! In fact we're pretty well loved. My co drama club president and I are president and VP of student council. Didn't I mention that? And it's not like we were the only ones running. We had a lot of competition, but people just like theater here. They think it's cool. I swear."

This caught Kurt by surprise, but he still wasn't sure he wanted to go back down that road. "I don't know…"

'"Just think about it, okay? I'm going to go now. B is always saying that I'm a little overbearing when you first meet me, so it should only be in small doses. Bye, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt stood there dumbfounded so long he was almost late to his first class.

The rest of his first day was significantly uneventful. But, he was so relived that he didn't have any new bruises or smell like trash by the end of the day that he didn't even have to lie when his dad asked if he enjoyed his first day.

"Oh yeah, dad. The people are really friendly. This one girl even asked me to join the drama club. I probably won't, but the thought was nice."

"What do you mean you won't join? You love that stuff!"

Kurt shrugged. "I used to, but it's not really my thing anymore."

"Not your thing? Kurt, that's a load of BS and we both know it! You are just scared of putting yourself out there, and I am not having you miss this opportunity to make friends."

"Dad, I just don't want to join, okay?"

"Even if you don't join this one you need to join at least one club, okay?"

Kurt shrugged again. "It's senior year. What's the point of making friends now if I'm just going to leave at the end of the year and never see any of them again?"

Burt sighed. "You want to play it like that, huh? Allow me to rephrase: join a club or lose your car keys until you graduate," he said firmly.

"You _cannot _be serious."

Burt only gave him a stern look.

"Fine! I'll audition for the musical."

Burt smiled genuinely.

Rachel approached Kurt's locker at the exact same time the next morning. Kurt was beginning to wonder if she was on a schedule. With this girl, he would not put it past her.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel."

"Hi, Rachel. You know, you don't need to address me by my full name every time we talk."

"We're on a first name basis now?" she practically squeezed while she clapped enthusiastically. "I knew we were going to be fast friends! Okay, okay. Back to business. I know I can be a little intimidating. I think it's my talent just itching to get out."

Kurt fought to conceal his grin.

"Anyhow, I need to introduce you to my co president. He has a tendency to charm the pants off everyone, so he'll have you auditioning for the musical and in his bed before the day is out."

Kurt blushed suddenly making Rachel remember herself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I just made a sex joke to someone I barely know! I say awkward things when I'm nervous."

"It's okay, Rachel. Really."

She let out a breath in relief. Rachel was an odd one sure and she was a little in love with herself, but Kurt found himself liking her despite himself.

"Wait, why are you nervous?"

"Okay," she said taking his hand and not responding, clearly past the awkward encounter. "Let's go."

She dragged him down the hall until they reached the locker of an overly gelled head. "B!" Rachel exclaimed much too loudly.

He turned around and _holy hell_ was he gorgeous. He gave Kurt a winning smile that made Kurt weak at the knees. _Focus, Hummel_.

Kurt, this is my co prez, B. B, I told you about Kurt."

Blaine rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Rachel's failure to actually say his name in her introduction. He held out his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt couldn't even remember if he said his name in return while he shook the gorgeous boy's hand.

**A/N: Two questions for my readers: First off, I'm not sure what I am going to make the musical just yet so if you have any suggestions that would fit the character I definitely won't mind. Second, I was thinking of making a few of the Warblers characters. Obviously they don't usually go to school with these characters but I love them so much and it's AU so I can do as I please. Let me know if you'd be into that or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, we need to convince Kurt here to audition for the musical," Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

"Not that I wouldn't love for Kurt to audition," Blaine said kindly flashing Kurt another show winning smile. _God this kid is going to kill me._ "But why are you so adamant on getting him to try out."

"A friend of mine at his old school says he was the best kid in their glee club, _and_ he's a countertenor."

"That's very impressive," Blaine said turning to Kurt once again.

"Thank you," Kurt said softly.

"Kurt, is worried that the theater kids are at the bottom of the food chain like his glee club was."

"Well, I can't speak for the rest of the school, but I have a lot of really great friends here. The kids at this school are very nice and they seem to like the drama club well enough."

"Stop being modest, Blaine. We love you guys!" A girl who was walking past in the hallway called.

"Thank you, Laura," Blaine said with a wink causing the girl to blush. "Does that answer your question at all?" He said with a small smile.

"I guess this is all just a little hard to wrap my head around. I used to want to be on Broadway, but it made me an outcast so I just kind of dropped it…It's probably better anyway because it's not an entirely stable profession."

"Broadway? Really? You should come to NYADA with Blaine and I!"

"Rachel you're getting a little ahead of yourself," Blaine said sweetly.

"Right, right."

"What's NYADA?" Kurt asked.

"A performing arts school in New York City," Rachel said dreamily.

"The best performing art school in New York City," Blaine corrected.

"The best performing arts school in the country," Rachel continued.

Kurt smiled. "I get the picture. I didn't mean to insult your dreams or anything. Just because it's a hard business to get into doesn't mean you won't."

"It's perfectly alright, Kurt. We know you didn't mean any harm by it. So, do you think that you might want to audition?" Blaine asked.

"You know, I think I might," Kurt said with a grin he couldn't seem to hold back.

Rachel clapped excitedly once again.

"Really? Damn," Blaine said and Kurt looked at him confused. "I just had this whole thing planned out where I was going to take you to coffee and schmooze you into it."

"I would not object to free coffee," Kurt stated.

"It's too late now," Blaine said, clearly teasing.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you guys at choir auditions then."

"Musical," Rachel corrected confused that she hadn't repeated that enough.

"Oh, the auditions are for a musical? I don't want to do that," Kurt scoffed jokingly.

Rachel stood their completely taken aback, not catching on.

"Could I somehow convince you over coffee?" Blaine asked with a smirked.

"You could try, but it may take two or three coffees. Musicals are awful."

Rachel smiled finally in understanding. "I was so worried I scared you off."

"What did you do?" Blaine asked.

"Just being my usual 'overbearing self,'" she said as if she couldn't understand the description at all. "Plus I may have made one awkward sex joke about you charming him into bed…"

"Rachel!" Blaine said for the first time not looking one hundred percent confident, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

She mouthed "sorry" before brushing past the topic. "I should get to homeroom. I'm on a tight schedule this morning," she said glancing at her watch.

Kurt silently praised himself for guessing correctly on her schedule.

"Bye, Kurt. Later, Boo." She leaned over to give Blaine a very wet kiss on the cheek before walking off.

Kurt frowned for a split second. _Blaine was a theater kid who used too much hair gel, but that doesn't mean he's gay, Kurt. _He thought to himself. _Geez, way to stereotype_.

"Can I meet you at the Lima Bean after school?" Blaine asked. _Did this kid ever stop smiling?_

"Sure," Kurt nodded.

When Kurt called his dad after school to let him know he was getting coffee with a friend after school, Burt was ecstatic.

"Does this mean I don't have to audition for the musical?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Fat chance," Burt scoffed.

Kurt sighed. "See you at home." It wasn't that he didn't like Blaine and Rachel, because he actually did a lot, he just really didn't want to go back to that part of his life. He felt that it was over and would only bring up bad memories of days when he actually allowed himself to dream just to have them ripped from underneath of him.

When Kurt walked into the Lima Bean he swore he saw Blaine's face light up a little. He clearly had to be imagining things.

"Hi," Kurt said smiling.

"Hi. I was just about to go grab my coffee. What can I get you?"

"You don't really have to buy me coffee, Blaine. I was only kidding."

"I wasn't," Blaine said giving him an expectant look.

"Grande nonfat mocha. Thank you."

Kurt said thank you again when Blaine came back with their drinks.

"So grateful for one cup of coffee," Blaine teased.

Kurt blushed a little.

"So where did you go to school before you came to McKinley?"

"Lincoln High."

Blaine scrunched up his face then thought better of himself. "Sorry that was rude."  
"Believe me, I don't mind. I hated it there."

Blaine nodded. "So why did you transfer in the middle of the year?"

Kurt sighed looking away.

"Hitting the hard questions on number two," Blaine joked. "You don't have to answer. It's cool."

"No, it's okay. I was bullied…for being gay," Kurt looked away uncomfortably again. He knew how obvious it was that he was gay, but he still hated people knowing after the way people reacted at his old school.

Blaine didn't seem to notice. "I'm really sorry to here that, Kurt," he said reaching over to take his hand.

Kurt practically melted at the touch. _Stop it. No more crushes on straight boys._

"So, uh, how long have you and Rachel been going out?"

Blaine's eyes went wide before he burst out laughing. "I keep telling her she needs to tone down the pet names and physical affection…"

"No, it's cute," Kurt said, though mostly all it does was make him jealous when he shouldn't be. He really, really shouldn't be.

"No, I'm serious. Rachel and I aren't dating."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm gay."

"You are?" _Wow, way to charm the first attractive, gay kid you've met with you're two word responses and cluelessness._

Blaine laughed. "I am. And I'm not the only out kid at McKinley if you were wondering. They weren't always so accepting, but they are so kind now. You don't need to be worried."

Kurt nodded as if he could possibly thinking about that when Blaine just came out him. "So tell me about your theater department."

Blaine lit up at the topic. "It's wonderful. We're all one big family really. Everyone shares the same passion to have an amazing performance and it's just an amazing experience every single show."

"I assume you've been doing this all through high school?"

Blaine nodded taking a sip of his medium drip. "I don't know what I would have been doing with my time these last four years if I wasn't."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you student council president?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm also editor and chief of the school newspaper and on the debate team…" Blaine trained on when Kurt began giving him an incredulous look. "I wasn't trying to brag or anything I just like to keep busy. My point was that I'm in a lot activities, but theater is where my heart is."

Kurt nodded. "I used to be like that…we didn't have a drama club in my old school, but musicals and performing were basically my two favorite things in the world so theater was pretty much all I wanted to do with my life."

"So do it now," Blaine said simply.

"I'll probably audition, but I just don't think it means the same thing to me anymore."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't believe that for a second. You should see yourself when you talk about. You become…lighter somehow. It's really beautiful."

Kurt blushed. He knew Blaine wasn't calling _him_ beautiful, but he couldn't help it.

Blaine saw Kurt blushing and started blushing too realizing what that must have sounded like. "I, uh, I'm out of coffee."

"Oh," Kurt said looking down slightly disappointed that their coffee date was over already. "Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled. "Absolutely."

Over the next week, Kurt could not stop thinking about Blaine. He knew that Blaine would probably never like him like that, but he still couldn't help himself. Kurt usually was a hopeless romantic. And in the mist of his romantic fantasies he and whoever the object of his affections may be would share innocent kisses and hold hands. But since he met Blaine, his fantasies were quickly progressing into that of a not so innocent variety. It's not that he didn't think about the romantic stuff too, but the fantasies usually stopped there. Blaine was of course attractive, but Kurt wasn't used to being into a guy _like that_. The more he tried to ignore the thoughts the worse they got. He didn't know what to do about it honestly.

Kurt walked into the cafeteria the following Monday utterly terrified. He had spent his lunch periods the previous week attempting to get caught up in his classes, but now that he was back on track he would have to face the trauma of finding somewhere to sit in the cafeteria. He knew the kids were nice enough here, but that didn't make it any less scary.

Kurt purchased his lunch then stood scanning the tables hoping there was somewhere he could sit alone without imposing on anyone's meal. Before he had a chance to find anywhere an arm latched onto his.

"Kurt Hummel?" said an unfamiliar voice

Kurt looked to his left to see a tall blond boy looking at him excitedly.

"Yes?" Kurt said confused. _Why did everyone in this school know who he was?_

"Follow me, kind sir."

Kurt was a little uncomfortable but this beat sitting alone he supposed.

The boy led him to a table where he instantly recognized Blaine and Rachel and felt himself relax a little.

"Jeff!" Blaine scolded. "I told you to invite him to sit with us, not traumatize him by dragging him across the cafeteria."

"It's fine, Blaine. Really," Kurt assured.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Kurt?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Sure," Kurt said taking the first available empty seat, which just so happened to be right next to Blaine.

"Sorry about him," Blaine leaned over to whisper in his ear. Kurt could feel his hot breath on his neck and had to force himself to focus on what he was saying. "He can be a little over the top."

"That seems to be a reoccurring theme between your friends," Kurt quipped, surprised he could form a coherent thought.

Blaine laughed. "Well, we are theater kids."

Kurt smiled. "Touché."

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly making him jump a little. "You haven't been properly introduced!"

"I'm Jeff!" Jeff said quickly before anyone else could speak.

"Nick," said a shorter, brunette boy across the table.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt replied.

A blonde girl was holding her hand in the air as if waiting to be called on.

Kurt stared at her confused.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Blaine encouraged.

"I'm Brittany!" she squeaked out. "Oh!" she said latching on to the Latina girl next to her, "And this is my girlfriend, Santana."

Santana simply nodded her head in greeting.

Kurt was in utter shock that they were so open about their relationship he almost forgot to respond. "Nice to meet you," he repeated finally.

After the other introductions had finished another person joined them at the table as if waiting for the perfect moment to make his grand entrance.

A hand was extended in front of Kurt. "Jesse St. James," he said with a grin.

"Kurt Hummel. Pleasure," he said shaking his hand.

Jesse just stared at Kurt for an uncomfortably long time before Blaine finally spoke. "This obviously isn't everyone we do theater with but some of them are underclassman or have a different lunch…not that we just have theater friends! If you decide not to audition we would still talk to you of course…" Blaine trailed off.

Everyone looked confused. It wasn't usual for Blaine to get flustered or even ramble at all.

"I get it, Blaine," Kurt reassured with a small smile.

"Are you going to audition?" Brittany asked excitedly. "We can be act together! Maybe we'll have a kissing scene. You'd be fun to kiss. Your lips look so soft."

Santana snaked her arm around Brittany possessively. "Don't even think about it, lady lips."

Kurt laughed. "Your girlfriend is very pretty, but she's not really my type."

"What not good enough for you?" Santana snapped.

Kurt looked confused. "No, that's not what I meant at all."

"So what is your type, Hummel?"

"Cute, funny, charming, but the real deal breaker is they've gotta have a dick." Kurt closed his lips tightly. He wasn't used to actually having people who wanted to impress and he forgot to watch his tongue.

Everyone at the table, however, seemed to find it assuming. Santana even cracked a smile. "I like you, lady lips. I was pretty sure you played for my team, but I just had to be sure. Brittany could make anyone question their orientation. She sure did for me," Santana said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Kurt looked back over at Blaine who was slightly red. Kurt leaned over. "Everything okay?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Blaine said nodding. "What are you working on?" Blaine asked changing the subject.

"French homework."

Blaine looked down at the paper with a raised eyebrow. "That looks really advanced."

Kurt nodded. "AP French 4."

"How can you even read that? I can barely do the most basic French. I only take it because my parents are forcing me. I have a huge test tomorrow that I am going to bomb."

"You don't seem like the type to bomb a test," Kurt commented.

"I'm not. I try to get straight A's, but French is trying to get in the way of that," Blaine said with a sad smile that still somehow managed to be charming.

"I could help you study if you'd like," Kurt offered.

"That's really kind of you, Kurt, but I'm sure you're still getting caught up being so new – "

"Honestly, I'm pretty well adjusted in all my classes. Come on, you don't want to fail that test, do you?"

"No," Blaine agreed, "I really don't. Thank you so much, Kurt. I don't even know how I could repay you for this."

Okay. That gave Kurt some visuals that it really shouldn't have. What was he turning into?

"Don't even worry about it," Kurt said trying to subtly shift himself in his jeans. "My place after school?"

"Definitely," Blaine said with a smile.

_My place where my dad isn't home…_

Kurt gulped.

"Mind if I join you guys?" a voice asked suddenly from behind.

Kurt turned around to find a guy eyeing Blaine in a way that made Kurt feel exposed just watching.

Blaine gave him a polite smile. "If you'd like."

"Who is this?" Kurt attempted to ask quietly the boy overheard.

"I'm Sebastian, Blaine's ex. And you would be?"

**A/N: I know this seems like a bit of an odd combination of characters, but I tried to stick to the ones who were more theater oriented. Plus, I threw in a few that I loved too much to leave out. I may add in a few more characters as well. Let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Sebastian, Blaine's ex. And you would be?"

"Kurt. I started here last week."

"Huh," Sebastian said disinterested turning back to Blaine and taking a seat. "Have you been avoiding me lately? I feel like we never talk anymore."

"That tends to happen when two people break up," Santana muttered bitterly.

Sebastian ignored her and began to run two fingers provocatively up and down Blaine's chest. Blaine looked so shocked that he was doing it in front of all those people that he just stared at him. Sebastian leaned over and whispered something in Blaine's ear, and Blaine leaned away.

"_No,_" Blaine replied.

Sebastian rolled his eyes standing. "I had something to talk to you about, but you're clearly busy. I guess I'll have to come back to catch you _alone_," he looked towards Kurt at the end as though it was his fault Blaine wasn't alone even though they were sitting at a table full of people.

When Sebastian had left Blaine quickly turned to Kurt to apologize. "Sorry about him, too…" Blaine trailed off unable to come with anything to say about Sebastian that was remotely nice.

"He's a prick," Santana clarified simply.

"He well…" Blaine tried.

"Is a prick," Nick repeated.

Kurt stayed silent. He decided to wait until they were alone to have this conversation. Unfortunately, it was all Kurt was able to think about all day, so when Blaine climbed into his car after school it was the first thing out of his mouth.

"So…you and Sebastian dated?" Kurt said quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. It's your business…"

"No, I don't mind. I'd like a chance to explain myself to be honest."

"Blaine, that's not necessary. I'm not judging you just because he…"

"Is a complete jerk?"

"That's one way of putting it, but really you don't need to explain."

"Please, just…let me?" Blaine said a little helplessly.

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"When Sebastian and I first dated…I had never had a boyfriend, and I was honestly just excited that a cute guy was talking to me," Blaine began sheepishly. "He made me feel really special and…I pretty much let him walk all over me. He cheated on me repeatedly, but I just kept coming back anyhow. Eventually he broke up with me saying 'I couldn't handle a guy like him.' I dated a bunch of other guys after that and I didn't even talk to Sebastian for a really long time."

Kurt tried not to show how the "bunch of other guys" affected him.

"Once I was more experienced and well liked enough around school, I caught Sebastian's eye again, and all my friends told me to stay away from him, obviously they were right, but I didn't listen. I felt like I had something to prove somehow. I wanted to prove that I could handle Sebastian despite what he had said. Sebastian was the first guy that I ever thought I loved, so him thinking something like that just got to me in this way that it shouldn't have. We dated for a while until I realized that he was the same exact guy as before. I didn't deserve to be treated like that so I broke up with him. He didn't like that very much. He's not a huge fan of being rejected. Ever since then he's been trying to get me back. He acts like he owns me most of the time," Blaine shook his head. "It doesn't even sound better when I explain it, huh? God, I'm such an idiot."

"Would you stop that? Everyone makes mistakes, Blaine. Everyone wants to feel loved now matter how much they try to hide it and you shouldn't feel guilty that he took advantage of you like that," Kurt said reaching over to squeeze his hand.

Blaine gave him a weak smile. "Thank you," he said softly.

"So, French?" Kurt suggested because they had just arrived at is house.

Blaine laughed at the drastic subject change but nodded.

Kurt kept finding himself getting distracted. All he could seem to think about was how ridiculously out of his league Blaine was. He was a gorgeous, experienced boy who everyone loved, and Kurt was the deathly pale, flamboyant virgin. Virgin didn't even cover it. Kurt had never even been _kissed._ What the hell would Blaine want with a guy like him?

"Kurt?" Blaine asked when he had zoned off for the third time.

"I'm so sorry. My head is just not in it today."

"Don't worry about it. How about a break?"

"Okay," Kurt said setting down his French book.

"Tell me about yourself, Kurt."

"Uh, there's not much to tell really."

"I don't buy that. I could tell from the moment I met you that you were a very unique person. Just tell me something you love. First thing that comes to mind."

"My dad," Kurt whispered. "I know that's kind of a given with family – "

"No not really," Blaine said softly.

"Blaine?"

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. That was rude of me. Please go on."

"He just really cares, you know? After my mom passed away, he went out of his way to make sure I didn't lose who I was. He was so unbelievably supportive when I came out, and… I just don't think I could ask for a better dad."

Blaine looked distant. "That's really great. I'm sorry to hear about your mom."

"It was a long time ago."

"That doesn't make it easy."

"I suppose not. Tell me about you. I feel like I've told you my whole back story by now."

Blaine shook his head. "Au contraire, Monsieur Hummel. We are just getting started getting to know each other. But it wouldn't be fair to just make you talk about yourself, I suppose. How about we ask each other questions?" Blaine suggested.

"That sounds fair. Siblings?"

"Older brother. He's much older, so I don't see him much."

"What's his name?"

"Cooper. What about you? Any siblings?"

"You can't steal my question, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smirked. "I didn't realize there were rules to this conversation. I'm just curious. I'll come up with my own question. Promise."

Kurt smiled. "Only child."

Blaine nodded. "Favorite movie?"

"Moulin Rouge."

"I thought you didn't like musicals anymore?"

"That's two questions," Kurt said shrugging him off. "What's your family like?"

Blaine visibly shrunk at the question.

"Hitting the hard questions on number two," Kurt joked quoting Blaine from their coffee date, but Blaine only offered a weak smile in response.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to overstep. Family is just really important to me, so I just wondered…"

"No, it's fine. Things with my family are just…complicated."

Kurt sat quietly for a while giving him the space to continue if he wanted to.

"My parents are very work oriented, and they didn't spend a lot of time home when I was a kid. Cooper raised me more than they did to be honest. That makes it kind of rough when he never visits. They tried to reconnect with me around middle school, but when I came out…they were less than thrilled."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. Here I was bragging about how accepting my dad is when you have a situation like that."

"No, don't be sorry for that. Never be sorry for that. It is so great that you have a relationship like that with your dad. My parents have been working on it in the last year or so…but they still have a long way to go."

Kurt nodded. "I really hope everything works out, Blaine."

"Thank you. Don't think I didn't mind telling you everything, but I don't think I can talk about myself anymore right now. Back to our homework?"

"Of course."

Blaine showed up at Kurt's locker the next day wearing his usual sexy smile. "Hello, Kurt."

"Hi, Blaine," he said returning the smile.

"I wanted to thank you once again for your excellent help last night. For once in my life I actually feel confident after taking a French exam."

"It was my pleasure. If you ever need help again don't hesitate to ask. You were an excellent student."

Blaine beamed. "Walk you to lunch?"

Kurt nodded. "Any word on the musical we're doing?"

Blaine shook his head. "The yearly musical reveal is a very big deal for our director Miss Wright. She likes to drag it out as long as possible to build the anticipation."

"Ah, no inside word even for the president?"

"Unfortunately not."

A bashful looking girl with thick glasses sheepishly crept up to Blaine and Kurt.

"Hi, Annabelle. Anything we can do for you?"

The girl's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe that he knew her name. She shook her head. "No, Blaine. Thank you. I actually just wanted to talk to tell Kurt that I think his clothes are amazing. I want to study fashion in college and, I just, wow. You're style is unbelievable."

"Thank you, Annabelle," Kurt said a little choked up. "That is the best compliment I've ever gotten."

"What? Really? You must get compliments on your clothes all the time. Plus I hear you're a really good singer so you probably get compliments for that too…" she suddenly looked uncomfortable that she was still talking. "Uh, thanks for talking to me. Bye, Kurt! Bye, Blaine!" she said quickly and scurried off.

Kurt had stopped walking at some point and stood their dumbfounded.

"You coming?" Blaine said once he realized Kurt was no longer at his side.

Kurt wondered over to Blaine in a daze. "That did not just happen."

Blaine nodded. "It sure did. Annabelle is a sweetheart."

"People have been making fun of me for my style for years and I just got complimented by a stranger in the hallway! And she knew my name!"

"People seriously never compliment you?" Blaine asked puzzled.

"I know everything is sunshine and rainbows at this school all the time, but where I come from people think I'm a freak for the way I dress."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm reassuringly. "Your clothes are fabulous. Anyone who doesn't see that is blind."

Kurt was almost sure his face would be sour later from smiling so much. When they reached the cafeteria everyone was talking about the musical reveal, which apparently _was_ a very big deal.

"I'm telling you, it's going to be _West Side Story_," Rachel insisted. "_Everyone_ knows that I would be the perfect Maria. I was made to play that role almost as much as I was made to play Fanny Brice," Rachel paused for a moment. "Okay, maybe not _that_ much, but certainly a lot."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"I still say we should do Newsies," Nick commented.

"You've been saying that since freshman year, Nicky. It's just not gonna happen," Jeff replied.

Kurt was honestly intrigued by it all. Even the glee kids at his previous school hadn't been this passionate about anything.

"What show would you like to do, Kurt?" Jesse said once again seeming to come out of nowhere.

"Well, I've always had a soft spot for _The Phantom of the Opera_. It was the first show I saw on Broadway, and it really stuck with me. It was the show that really made me fall in love with theater."

"That's certainly the best suggestion I've heard since I arrived," Jesse said nodding. _How long had he actually been here?_

"We should go out tonight," Rachel suggested suddenly. "I know we are all going to be nervous wrecks all weekend awaiting our fate," everyone rolled their eyes. They all got extremely into this, but Rachel always had to be the most dramatic no matter what. "We might as well blow off some steam."

"I agreed with, Berry," Jesse said.

"Me, too!" Brittany said excitedly.

"If Britt's in, I'm in," Santana said.

Everyone else at the table murmured their agreements, and it was decided.

"Let's go to Scandals," Jeff interjected.

"We're not all gay here, blondie," Jesse said with a bored voice.

"Oh hush you," Rachel commanded. "We've all gone to Scandals before and you know we have a good time."

"Fine, fine," Jesse agreed.

"What's Scandals?" Kurt leaned over to ask Blaine, embarrassed that he was so out of the loop.

"The only gay club in Lima," Blaine whispered back.

"Uh, we're not old enough to get into a club…" Kurt flushed red. God, he sounded so lame.

"We all have fake IDs," Blaine looked a little embarrassed himself. "It's not really as bad as it sounds. The place is harmless. Our IDs are awful, but they don't even look at them. I can get one for you before tonight."

Kurt nodded trying to conceal his nervousness.

"I better invite, Finn. Last time I went without him he got so angry that I spent the night dancing in a club with a bunch of guys. He really wasn't getting that they were in no way interested. They'll be all over Kurt here, I'm sure," she said with a mischievous grin.

Kurt blushed and was eager to shift the focus off him. "Whose Finn?"

"My gorgeous boyfriend. He's captain of the football team," Rachel bragged.

Kurt didn't know why he continued to be surprised. These guys clearly were very popular at this school. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Well you'll be meeting him tonight. I'll text you after school with the plans."

"Do you want me to give you my number?" Kurt offered.

"That's okay. I'm sure I can get it off, Blaine," she said and winked at him after Kurt nodded and looked away.

Blaine shook his head at her.

"Alright, friends," Santana said as though it was some huge announcement, "tonight is officially our first trip to Scandals of senior year!"

**A/N: hey guys! I know I've been updating crazy fast and that may or may not continue. I've been posting as I write them, and I'm kind of obsessed with this story so that seems to be quite a lot. Reviews would certainly keep me posting just as frequently… Excuse any mistakes that I may have over looked. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The second Kurt pulled up in front of his house after school he received a text from Rachel letting everyone know they would be meeting at Scandals at eight o'clock on the dot. Moments later he received another text from Blaine offering to drive him since he didn't know where he was going. He gratefully agreed. The entire idea of this honestly terrified him, and the thought of walking in by himself only scared him further. He wasn't doing this because he felt he needed to in order to fit in; he just felt like he needed to push himself out of his shell a little more. He could feel parts of the old Kurt Hummel slowly making its way back into his personality. He didn't even know that part of him still existed, and he would do anything to see it just a little bit more.

His dad was working late, so he left him a note letting him know that he was going out with friends and wouldn't be home too late. He then spent several hours making himself look completely irresistible. He knew nothing would happen between him and Blaine, and he knew it would only complicate his chance of actually having a group of friends. But it certainly couldn't hurt his ego if Blaine was stealing a few more glances than usual, right?

When Kurt opened his front door at seven thirty Blaine had the exact reaction he had been hoping for. At first, he wouldn't actually allow himself to look at Kurt because he was overly polite Blaine, but he eventually lost his inner battle and raked his eyes down Kurt's body until he blushed.

"You look nice," Blaine said very quickly avoiding eye contact. "You ready to head out?"

"Kurt nodded. "Let's go."

The climbed into Blaine's car, and Kurt immediately began fiddling with the radio.

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to do that. I don't like touching the radio much when I'm driving so it's completely under your control."

"I am happy to take on that responsibility," Kurt said leaning back, leaving on a Beatles song to remain neutral since he didn't really know what Blaine's taste in musical was just yet.

By the time they had pulled up in front of the club, Kurt had stopped caring what Blaine's taste in music was and just went with it. Blaine would tell him if he didn't want to listen to something right?

Blaine somehow managed to get completely around the car and open Kurt's door before Kurt had the chance to move.

"Thank you," Kurt said trying not to blush. He figure if he blushed at every last thing Blaine did that it would eventually get suspicious.

"You're welcome. You have a really good taste in music," Blaine commented.

Kurt smiled. "I know."

Blaine laughed. "I love it when you're like that."

"Like what?"  
"So sure of yourself. I can tell it's the real you just trying to get out."

"How can you be sure that the way I am all the time isn't the real me?" Kurt challenged with a teasing smile.

Blaine grinned back. "Just a feeling. Am I wrong?"

Kurt shrugged. "Guess you'll have to find out."

"Oh!" Blaine said suddenly. "I almost forgot. Your ID Mr.," Blaine quickly glanced down at it, "Mason," Blaine said handing it to him.

"Huh," Kurt said looking at it. "I always wondered what I would look like with a mustache."

"Believe it or not, the ID I'm using looks even less like you than that one."

"You're right. I don't believe it."

Blaine laughed. "Let's go inside. Rachel's probably waiting for us by now."

"We're ten minutes early!"

"Never underestimate, Rachel Berry."

When they got to the door, Kurt realized that Blaine had been correct. They only checked that the ID's said they were over twenty-one and let them past. To be honest, Kurt was pretty sure the ID could have said they were twelve, and they probably still would have let them in.

Rachel was at their sides the second they were through the doors.

"I thought you would never get here!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Rach. We're early, and you had Finn to keep you company."

"Oh, please. Like he's any help. A guy tried to hit on him, and he's been begging to leave ever since. He's probably hiding in the bathroom by now," Rachel said glancing around trying to find him. "I can't wait until people start going in there to fool around. He's going to die!"

"Oh Finn," Blaine said with a sigh.

"Nick! Jeff!" Rachel exclaimed spotting them over Kurt's shoulder. She ran over to them before Blaine or Kurt had a chance to speak.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. I love her dearly, but she will probably always be a huge pain in the ass."

"Blaine Anderson! Such fowl language from such a dapper boy!" Kurt teased.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Blaine said leaning in. "When I come to Scandals I drop the dapper act for one night and go wild," He joked with a low voice and a wink.

Kurt's heartbeat picked up and he didn't move until Blaine took his hand and led him over toward their friends. Jesse had arrived as well, and they were all talking in a circle. Jeff whistled as they approached, and everyone looked up.

"_Damn_, Kurt. Somebody is getting laid tonight."

Kurt blushed furiously red as guys all over the club began to glance over and check him out.

Nick smacked him on the arm.

"Would you tone it down? People are staring," Nick snapped.

"No need to get jealous. I was just telling Kurt he looked good. You know nobody compares to you, gorgeous," Jeff replied.

Nick flushed even redder than Kurt. "Can we please just go dance?"

"As you wish," Jeff said grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Kurt wasn't really sure what was going on between those two. He knew they were both gay and ridiculously close, but no one had ever mentioned them dating. The exchange he had just witnessed seemed to say otherwise.

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt said quietly before he realized it was much too loud for anyone to overhear them. "Blaine?" he said louder.

"Yeah?" Blaine said turning to give him his undivided attention. That was another of the many things that he loved about Blaine. He made everyone feel important. Unfortunately, that probably also meant that Kurt wasn't actually important.

"Are Nick and Jeff together?" Kurt asked cautiously not wanting to somehow offend them.

Blaine laughed and shook his head no. "No they're not, but I'm surprised it took you this long to ask. They are both just hopelessly in love with each other."

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "Then why aren't they together?"

"Neither has any idea that the other is into them."

"You're joking."

Blaine shrugged as though it was as much of a mystery to him. "Jeff is pretty insecure when it comes to Nick because he asked him out once when they were freshman, and Nick said no."

"Why would he do that?"

"Jeff is a huge flirt if you hadn't noticed, and Nick assumed he was asking him out as just another guy. Even now, when Jeff flirts with him Nick just assumes that's just Jeff being Jeff."

"That's so sad."

"They will get together eventually. Everyone knows it. Granted, it will probably take them much longer then it should have, but some people are just meant to be, you know?"

Kurt nodded and his heart fluttered.

"Let's dance," Blaine said out of nowhere. He latched his hand onto Kurt's arm and dragged him to the dance floor pulling Kurt in close.

"You weren't kidding about dropping that dapper act, huh?" Kurt said as he began to dance hesitantly.

Blaine shook his head. "Does that bother you?" Blaine said pulling him in to dance closer.

"Definitely not. I love seeing different sides of you."

They danced for a while and eventually Kurt's hands were on Blaine's back and Blaine's arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt tried to enjoy himself without getting too caught up in how amazing it felt. When they got even closer together Santana catcalled from somewhere in the room.

"Get it, Hummel!"

Kurt blushed deciding talking would make it a little less awkward. "So, does non dapper Blaine ever drink when he goes out?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Not when _non dapper Blaine _needs to drive home."

Kurt laughed. "Not tonight, just, in general."

"On occasion. Why?"

"No reason. Just trying to figure you out is all."

"I don't think I'm nearly as complicated as you're making me out to be."

"Shh you'll ruin the mystery. It's half of the appeal, you know."

"What's the other half?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"The charming personality. You also have a good sense of humor and an okay taste in music. Your taste in friends isn't too bad either," Kurt said with a wink. "Plus you're fun to look at. Being attractive always improves someone's company a little. You're also really swee –"

"You think I'm attractive?" Blaine asked.

"Yes? I didn't realize it was a secret. You know you're good looking, I know you do," Kurt teased.

"You want to go outside? I could use some air."

"Sure," Kurt said not commenting on his abruptness.

They walked outside and Kurt pretended to look up at the stars because he wasn't sure if Blaine wanted to talk.

"I think you're attractive too, you know," Blaine said suddenly.

"You do?" Kurt said taken aback.

"Why is this such a shock to you? You think I'm attractive."

"There is a distinct difference between you and me."

"Being?"

"Well, you're tanned and built and have the whole charming over use of hair gel thing going on. Your personality also makes you more attractive and you draw people in…" Kurt trailed off extremely uncomfortable talking about this, "And I'm – "

"Gorgeous."

Kurt stopped talking and looked at him. Blaine stepped closer, and Kurt was almost positive Blaine was going to kiss him. Blaine leaned in a little, and Kurt's heart began to race.

"Well don't you two look cozy?"

They both jumped back and looked over to see Sebastian watching them.

"Of course you're here," Blaine muttered. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Feisty tonight, aren't we? Not being so polite like usual I see. It's kind of hot."

"I could honestly care less if you find me attractive," Blaine snapped.

"Really? Because before it was all I had to say to have you eating out of the palm of my hand."

"You seem to have a problem remembering that I dumped you. I did that because I _don't like you anymore_," Blaine said much harsher than Kurt had ever heard him. "I'm not sure why I ever did in the first place."

"But I thought you loved me?" Sebastian asked in mocking tone. "Isn't that what you used to tell me when we were in bed? You only said it when I was about to climax, and you thought I wasn't listening. How sad you have to use sex to feel like somebody loves you because you can't even get it from your own fucking paren–"

Kurt saw a flash, heard the crunch of Sebastian's jaw, and then looked down to see him lying on the ground.

"I have wanted to do that for a long goddamn time," Jesse said with a smirk shaking out his fist.

Blaine stood their flabbergasted.

"For once, I'm very appreciative of you coming out of nowhere," Kurt told him.

Jesse laughed. "I like to make a good entrance."

"What the fuck was that, St. James?" Sebastian demanded.

"You've been harassing Blaine since you broke up, actually, since you two met, and I've about had enough of it. Stay away from him, or I swear you'll be sorry."

"You know what?" Sebastian said looking at Blaine, "You're not even fucking worth it." He stormed off.

Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand, but Blaine just hung his arm their limply. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Jesse, do you mind telling them we left?"  
"Yeah, absolutely. See you guys on Monday."

Blaine went to hop into the driver's seat of his car, but Kurt snatched his keys.

"No driving for you, mister. You're too shaken up."

Blaine was too far-gone to argue.

"Listen, I know you don't feel like talking or anything, but do you want to be alone? You could stay at my house if you'd like."

Blaine shook his head. "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Welcome back, dapper Blaine. It's really not a problem. My dad is so desperate for me to make friends that you'll probably make his night."

Blaine nodded looking at Kurt for the first time since they got in the car. "Yeah. Okay. Thank you."

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything," Blaine said almost desperately. He clearly didn't like letting people do things for him.

"Calm down. I just need you to text my dad to ask if you can spend the night," Kurt said handing him his phone.

"Okay." Blaine didn't speak a word for the remainder of the ride home.

They returned home and made their way quietly up the stairs. When they got into Kurt's room, Kurt handed Blaine some pajamas to change into then left the room to change into his own. When he got back Blaine was already curled up in his bed looking smaller than Kurt had ever seen him. Blaine may have been a short guy, but he usually carried himself so you wouldn't even notice. Now, there was no resemblance of that guy anywhere.

Kurt wasn't sure where he was meant to sleep. With any other friend he would share the bed without thinking, but this was Blaine…

"I'm sorry I'm letting this affect me so much," Blaine said speaking for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Don't be."

"It's just…everything he said was like my biggest fear. Am I really that desperate to be loved that I will do anything to feel it? What kind of person is like that? There's obviously something very, very wrong with me. My own parents don't even – " Blaine tried to go on, but started sobbing before he got the chance.

Kurt crossed the room and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine without even thinking about it. "Shhh, don't say that," Kurt said as he began to run his fingers soothingly up and down Blaine's arms. "You are perfect. Do you hear me? Completely perfect just the way you are. Don't let Sebastian, or your parents, or _anyone_ ever make you feel otherwise, okay?"

Blaine began to quiet down a little, and Kurt began rubbing small circles on his back and tightened his grip on him. "You have so many people who love you," Kurt said softly. Blaine's breath began to even out, but Kurt didn't pull away worried that he would wake Blaine. He tried to stay awake incase Blaine needed him, but eventually he began to drift off.

They fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling more well rested than he probably had in his entire life. For some reason though, he didn't want to move. He was so incredibly comfortable. What had even woken him up in the first place?

_Ding._ His phone buzzed from across the room.

Wait, didn't he go out last night? Kurt blinked his eyes open, and there was Blaine wrapped up in his arms. Kurt had to restrain himself from scrambling out of the bed. It took him a moment for the memories of the previous night to come rushing back.

Kurt tried to carefully maneuver himself out of the bed, but a half-asleep Blaine pulled him back in. "No. Sleep," he muttered, nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

Kurt was so content he half considered just staying like that.

_Ding._

Damn. "Blaine, I need to get up. My phone keeps going off."

Blaine blinked his eyes open and at last seemed to realize the situation they were in. He sat up quickly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I was still half asleep and…I'm kind of a cuddle whore," he said self consciously rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt laughed. "I don't mind. I just need to get to my phone," he said standing.

Apparently the first few times his phone went off he hadn't heard it because he had several new text messages from people that he didn't even realize had his number.

**Brittany: We didn't get to dance last night! Why did you leave?**

**Rachel: Where'd you guys run off to last night? Everything okay?**

**Jeff: Did somebody get lucky? ;)**

**Jesse: Is Blaine okay? He looked pretty messed up last night.**

**Dad: I was going to offer to make you and your friend breakfast this morning but you looked pretty cozy so I didn't want to wake you. I'll be at the garage until 5.**

Kurt's eyes went wide at the last text.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked still looking slightly embarrassed.

Kurt shrugged handing over his phone so Blaine could scroll through the abundance of texts.

Blaine's eyes seemed to widen at the last message as well, but he chose not to comment. He sighed. "Sorry about them. God, I'm always apologizing for them aren't I?"

"There's no need to. They probably all would have gotten my number and started harassing me eventually anyway. I like them a lot, to be honest. You have a pretty great group of friends."

Blaine smiled. "About last night – "

"You don't have to say anything, Blaine."

"I want to. I really needed someone last night, and you were there. Thank you for that. It was a little embarrassing the way I acted, but I'm trying not to think about it too much. I feel a lot closer to you after last night, like I can really trust you. I'm really lucky to have you for a friend."

Kurt gave him a small smile. "You really don't have to thank me. What are friends for?" _Friends. Friends. Friends. _Kurt repeated silently to himself.

"Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"You know, Blaine, friends help each other out. That's just what they do. You don't have to try and repay me every time I do something for you."

"I know, but I feel like you're always doing stuff for me…"

"Blaine, helping you study for one test then letting you sleep over when you're upset isn't _always doing stuff _for you."

"Last night was more than that and you know it. Just let me do something for you? Anything?" Blaine begged.

Kurt groaned in frustration. "Oh, I don't know. How about you help me prepare for my audition."

Blaine waved him off. "I was going to do that anyway."

"See! Friends help each other out."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. I'll drop it for now, but I will find someway to make it up to you."

"Just be my friend, okay? That is all I need." _But if you wanted to be more I wouldn't mind…_

Blaine nodded. "That I can do."

"So," Kurt began, "Where does Blaine Anderson spend his Saturdays?"

"Usually avoiding my house…"

"Not want to see your parents?"

"More like I don't want to be around them while they pretend I don't exist."

"I thought you said things were getting better?"

"They are it's just…work will always be their number one priority."

"You don't know that. People change."

Blaine nodded but clearly didn't believe a word of it. "What about you?"

"Well I used to help out my dad at his shop, but he sold it when we moved so now he works for someone else. I can't just wander into someone else's shop to help at my leisure."

"Isn't your dad a car mechanic?"

"Yeah."

"You know how to work on cars?" Blaine acted incredulous.

Kurt laughed. "Everyone always acts so surprised."

"I'm sorry, I'm just impressed by your ability to constantly take stereotypes and smash them into the ground."

Kurt beamed. "I was on the football team once," he said biting his lip.

"You were not."

"I was. I was the kicker. I mostly only did it to convince my dad that I was straight, but he didn't buy it."

"With good reason."

Kurt laughed.

"You amaze me."

"I try."

They were silent for a while, as they got ready.

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your dad," Blaine said finally.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he knew it was harmless. I doubt he expected me to go from innocent son to guy who brings boys home to have sex with in two weeks at a new school. Plus he trusts me."

"You don't date a lot?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I've never even had a boyfriend," he said looking away embarrassed.

"I find that extremely hard to believe."

"Well believe it. Unlike _some people _I don't have a whole slew of guys lined up ready to jump my bones," Kurt teased.

"You make me sound like a whore…"

"I don't mean it like that. I just meant you're very desired is all."

Blaine nodded. "I should probably get going. I have plans with Nick today."

"Alright. See you Monday."

"See ya."

Kurt had dinner ready for him and his dad when his father arrived home that evening.

"Smell delicious, buddy."

"Tastes even better," Kurt promised as he set the table.

Burt hesitated. "Do you mind if we talk before we eat," Burt said gesturing to the living room.

"Yeah sure, dad," Kurt said slightly confused following him into the living room and sitting down.

"So you had a boy over last night," Burt stated.

Kurt groaned. "It really wasn't as bad as it looked…"

"I know, I know. But you haven't stopped talking about that Blaine boy since you started school, and it's clear he's interested in you too."

"Dad it's not – "

Burt held up his hands. "Just let me get this out. Whenever you start dating, sex is always going to be a possibility –"

"Please, please don't," Kurt begged.

"I'm not saying you will be having sex anytime soon, but it could happen. I'm not going to bother to try to explain the mechanic of it all because I'm sure you know how that is going to work for you better than I do."

Kurt had began staring wide-eyed at the table and muttering _Oh god, oh god _over and over to himself.

"But I just want you to remember this: you matter. Sex is a fun, pleasurable experience, but you still shouldn't throw yourself around like you're nothing. Kurt."

Burt said over his _oh gods_ "Are you even listening to me?"

Kurt nodded going quiet but didn't look up.

"Sex should be with someone you love who loves you back, someone who makes you feel important. Understand?"

"Uh huh."

"Seriously, Kurt."

"I heard you, dad. Loud and clear. I may never stop hearing it."

Burt laughed. "Always the dramatic. I'm just looking out for you, kid."

"I know, dad. Thank you."

"Alright. Let's eat."

Kurt sent Blaine a quick text under the table.

**My dad just gave me the sex talk. We are no longer even.**

Everyone at school on Monday was bouncing around. For most of the students at McKinley, it probably had more to do with the fact that they only had two days of school this week before Christmas break but not for Kurt's friends.

"Musical!" Rachel kept randomly shouting at him in the hallway causing him to jump out of his skin each time. Even Santana seemed to be in a great mood smiling at him every time she saw him.

"My favorite time of the year," Jesse said walking up next to him in the hallway on the way the English.

"Do you ever announce your presence or?"

Jesse just laughed like always. "I wait all year for these auditions."

"Auditions are even until after Christmas break. We have two more weeks."

"Stop talking. You're killing my excitement. I just wish this was my year to be lead, but its obviously going to go to Blaine," he said with an eye roll.

"Why do you say that?"

"Despite my mature persona I am only a junior."

"I didn't know that. They always make it seem like everyone is a senior."

"Everyone is. Everyone but me. All my friends are graduating them I have to spend all of next year dealing with these imbeciles."

"Tell us how you really feel."

Jesse cracked a smile.

"At least you'll finally get your chance at lead when we're gone."

"True. Blaine has a tendency to hog the limelight. Like all the fucking time. I'm just as talented, probably more, well let's face it, definitely more - "

"He had to have some flaws," Kurt muttered to himself but Jesse heard.

"There something going on between you two?" Jesse asked casually.

"I resent that you think that just because we're two gay guys who are friends that there needs to be something going on between us."

"No, I just happen to notice your face lighting up every time you see him. You don't have to tell me, but if you did I wouldn't tell Blaine."

"Swear?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I swear."

"He's fucking gorgeous and he helped me find my entire group of friends at this school. How could I not be in love with him?"

Jesse laughed. "True. Loves a pretty strong word though…"

Kurt shoved him. "I don't mean it like _that_. I've only known him for a few weeks."

"I've seen guys fall for him faster."

Kurt groaned. "How many guys has he freaking dated?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"It was a rhetorical question. It's just frustrating how little of a chance that I have with him."

"What makes you say that?"

"He's so experienced and perfect and I'm…me."

"Get over this whole insecurity thing you have going on. It's really irritating."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Go to class, Jesse."

"Later, Hummel. You're going to love the musical this year."

"Wait you know what it is? Tell me this second."

"Go to class, Kurt," he said with a smirk and disappeared.

By the end of the day the anticipation was probably killing Kurt was much as it was killing Rachel. He was at his locker when he realized that he didn't know where they actually did the "big reveal." Before he had a chance to go find Blaine or Rachel, Jeff and Nick linked arms with him on either side and dragged him along.

"Where to?" he asked.

"You're so clueless, newbie. It's adorable," Jeff cooed.

Kurt couldn't help but glance over to Nick to see if he had any reaction, but his face was unreadable.

They entered the auditorium, which until that moment Kurt hadn't known where it was, and they dragged him to the front row to take a seat. The auditorium actually had a fairly large number of people inside. Kurt had forgotten that the drama club wasn't entirely made up of the one group of friends.

Blaine and Rachel walked out onto the stage, and they were positively beaming. _God these kids are such dorks._

"Welcome theater family!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And newbies," Blaine added quickly.

Rachel waved him off. "They're family too."

"For those that you don't know us, we're co presidents of the drama club."

"How did they even get elected as co presidents?" Kurt whispered to Nick.

He shrugged. "The student body was very insistent that they share the position. Miss Wright agreed. They've basically been in charge since we were freshman."

Kurt smiled.

"Enclosed in this envelope, is the musical for McKinley High School's 2014-2015 school year!"

"They don't know what it says!" A woman in her mid thirties who Kurt assumed to be their director Miss Wright called out.

"This is quite intense," Kurt whispered.

Jeff laughed. "Just wait until tech week."

"No, we do not," Blaine clarified.

"This year's musical is…" Rachel said as she began to open the envelope.

"Drum roll!" Jeff shouted out and Brittany tapping on her legs with surprising volume.

"_The Phantom of the Opera!" _Rachel and Blaine shouted in unison.

Kurt squealed, but no one else seemed to noticed because they were all having their own little celebration. All of their friends walked over to stand in a group.

"Did you really know that?" Kurt asked Jesse.

"Who do you think made it happen?" Jesse replied with a cocky grin.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Blaine and Rachel hopped down from the stage to join them.

"Well, Miss Wright was having some trouble coming up with a musical this year. She loves _Phantom _with a passion but it's not remotely in our budget so, since it is also one of my personal favorites, I had my father make an impressive donation to the drama club. And voilà. Kurt here of course gave me the idea," Jesse said patting him on the head.

"You sly dog," Santana said clearly impressed.

"Are you serious? How do your parents even have that kind of money to throw around?"

"Didn't Blaine tell you?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow. "We both used to attend Dalton Academy, school for the richest and snobbiest. Our parents are both extremely loaded. My dad is the CEO of some company," he said with a shrug as though it was the least important piece of information he had ever stumbled across. "This donation was nothing for him."

Kurt hopped up and down a few more times before launched himself at Jesse and enveloped him in a tight hug. "It is to me. This is going to be the greatest musical ever!"


End file.
